


Слишком много

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, empath!John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Иногда этого слишком много для Джона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Слишком много

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748524) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Иногда этого слишком много.

Джон знает, что у обычных людей тоже бывают такие дни. Рассудком он понимает, что у каждого бывают плохие дни, каждый иногда чувствует себя подавленным; это часть жизни, часть взросления. Это та часть, о которой никто никогда не рассказывает детям, потому что это дерьмовая часть взрослой жизни. Он задаётся вопросом, чувствуют ли себя _такими_ подавленными в подобные дни обычные люди. Он знает, что они не чувствуют этого так же, как он, рассудком, потому что они не сопереживают, как он. Не кажется ли им, что они тонут в мелочах? Как будто они близки к тому, чтобы затеряться в шуме всех остальных?

Джон не знает, как это действует на других людей, но он надеется, что это не бьёт по ним так, потому что он чувствует, что сходит с ума. Ему кажется, что его голова вот-вот расколется и выплюнет все маленькие жучки чужих эмоций по всей комнате, где они набросятся на него и съедят его снаружи, а не изнутри, как сейчас. Джон едва успевает войти в дом, как дрожь, которую он не смог подавить, превращается в сухие рыдания, сотрясающие его тело так сильно, что всё, что он может сделать, это подняться по лестнице и сесть на диван. Он падает на него кучей и сворачивается калачиком, насколько это возможно, закрывает голову руками, исцарапанный до крови и горящий эмоциями каждого человека поблизости.

Если рядом и есть кто-то ещё, он об этом не знает. Он перестал осознавать своё окружение в попытке сохранить рассудок. Он потерян, дрейфует в лондонском море, составленном из взлётов и падений его жителей, каждой маленькой эмоции, текущей по их венам, волны которых многократно захлёстывают его голову, одна за другой, пока он не может сделать полный вдох.

Джон теряет всякое чувство времени, съёжившись на спасательном плоту дивана. Пребывание в квартире даёт небольшую передышку; безопасность и убежище дома − это барьер, но слабый. Это не останавливает волны, это только немного успокаивает их, позволяет ему этот спасательный плот, чтобы ему не пришлось барахтаться в воде, чтобы он не утонул в течение нескольких минут после того, как его затопит.

Но этого недостаточно. Ничего нет, пока...

Шерлок.

Шерлок здесь, с его холодной внешностью и горящим умом, с его колючими эмоциями, которые успокаивают, как тёплое одеяло.

Физически Шерлок тоже здесь, шепчет что-то на ухо Джону, обвиваясь вокруг него, как шестифутовое остроконечное, костлявое одеяло.

Шерлок обволакивает Джона собой, притягивает его всё ближе и ближе, пока он не стирает весь мир. Пока не останется места ни для кого, кроме Шерлока. Все его чувства поглощены Шерлоком, задушены им. Всё, что он чувствует − это знакомый химический и таинственный запах его тела, запах шелка, согретого кожей, достаточно сильный, чтобы он тоже почувствовал его вкус. На вкус как дом. Всё, что он видит за закрытыми глазами − это Шерлок, всё, что он чувствует − это шелк его рубашки и под ним ровное сердцебиение. Единственный звук в мире − это голос Шерлока, шепчущий ему на ухо на каком-то языке, которого Джон не понимает. Впрочем, сейчас ему это и не нужно.

Джон делает глубокий, судорожный вдох и улыбается.


End file.
